


Love to Love You

by Babylawyer



Series: Notes [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, DarkOQ, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babylawyer/pseuds/Babylawyer
Summary: This is the full story of this memory from the original fic:I want you to put on that sexy garter belt, the black one, you know that one you wore for my birthday. That you gave me a peek of before dinner, that you teased me with relentlessly, crossing your legs so the slit it in your skirt flashed it to me and I had to conceal my visible reaction from everyone else at dinner. Remember how I got you back? How I slid my hand up your leg, in front of everyone, making you gasp, calling attention to what we were doing, which only turned you on more. Remember how I worked you up with my fingers under the table and you tried so hard not to react to the amazing sensations. Remember how you froze the room, everyone but us, so we could fuck quickly, and how hard you came right under all of their unsuspecting noses.





	Love to Love You

It's his birthday and Her Majesty is trying to kill him. She plans him a dinner with all of his friends and then she goes and wears this sinful attire. She's smirking at him as he drinks her in, his eyes darkening, his pants tightening. She knows exactly what she's doing to him in that tight black corseted dress. It's more skin than she normally shows, strapless, the sparkled black corset uncovered by her normal cape, cleavage all pushed up and tempting. He wants nothing more than to lick the tops of her tits that are popping out, push the corset down and feast on her chest until she's writhing, crying out, and begging him for more.

The way she looks is sinful, as she walks toward him he notices the high slit up her right thigh of the dress (which, if he had any thought other than how utterly tantalizing she looks, he'd realize is what allows her to walk in such a tight dress).

His mouth goes dry as he takes her all in, nothing is left to the imagination in this dress, her every curve showcased and highlighted in a way that makes him hot all over. He is not complaining, but oh fuck, she looks ready to eat and he now cannot wait for this dinner to be over.

When she sits down beside him, on his left, that enticing slit is so close, he's tempted to rub his hand up her leg, right up to her clit and work her up right here in front of all of their friends. It's a fantasy he has often, one he's shared with her, and it's lewd, inappropriate, but he can't help but wonder if tonight is the night. It is his birthday after all.

Her mouth opens and her tongue teases out over her bottom lip and all he can picture is her on her knees, in this dress, running her tongue down and over him until he's brainless and begging her to suck him between her full lips. He takes a second to thank god for the long draping tablecloth that's covering his very prominent erection.

She shifts in her seat and his gaze moves down to her lap, to that slit and he catches a flash of black garters, harnessed around her upper thighs but not attached to tights so there's all this bare leg, and he has to tamp down a moan. God, she's so fucking sexy and he knows she wore it  _for him_ which only serves to make it even hotter. Fuck, why are they even having this dinner? He already knows what he wants to eat and it's sitting right beside him.

It's as if she hears his thoughts because she leans in, so close he can feel her breath on his neck and whispers, "Can't wait until tonight, I've been imagining what you would do once you saw this dress, didn't bother with underwear so you could bury your face between my thighs without removing a stitch of clothing."

His breath catches. He knows the way he's looking at her like he wants to devour her right here is not subtle, but god damn she may kill him before the dinner is through. Their friends are used to it anyway, their not too (or at all) subtle flirting and the ever-present sexual tension between them.

He shivers when he feels her hand graze up his leg. She pauses mid-thigh and squeezes, hard, enough to leave a mark, like she does to his biceps when she's seconds from coming and urging him to fuck her deeper.

She's looking over at John, chatting him up as her hand draws nearer and nearer and fucking god, rubs over when he's so hard for her. His lower belly tightens at the pressure, and god, does he ever want her right now, wants to bury his cock in her, come inside her, but he can't for  _hours_.

He's watching her face while she rubs over his length, catches the way she bites her lip as she feels just how much he's appreciating her teasing thus far. She gives him a few good strokes that have him fighting to keep his eyes from rolling back. It's just so fucking hot, having her touch him here, with this audience, the thrill of knowing they could easily get caught. It makes everything that much more exciting. She's not even stroking him that firmly, it's maddeningly teasing, but still is driving him up and up, getting him even hotter for him.

He trembles under her touch and then she pulls her hand away to throw it up to emphasize whatever point she's making in her conversation with John. Her leg shifts and her foot is rubbing against his calf intentionally. God, she's hot, this is hot, he is so lucky to have her, to get this—to be with someone so open and willing to try  _anything_. It's not that the stimulation alone is all that arousing, but the intent is clear, she's rubbing at his calf as she would with her hand over his cock.

Then he hears her voice in his head but her lips aren't moving. "God I want you to fuck me, want to slide under this table and suck you off until you are begging to be inside me. Have you throw me on the table and fuck me so hard my legs are shaking from the force of it."

He gulps and looks around but it seems it's just him that can hear this. He wonders what kind of sorcery it is but then she's in his head again. "Just the feel of you, knowing it's because of me, knowing how much you want me, has me so hot, has me wanting to throw all sense out the window and fuck you right here, right now." He tamps down a groan, he would give anything for that, literally anything. She looks over at him and arches a brow, "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

He shivers at her words, nodding subtly.

She turns her attention back to John and he wants to tell her all the things he wants to do but he can't. Then she's in his head again, "God, I want your cock so badly, want you to nip and suck at my thighs, give my clit those light riling licks that you like so much, the ones that drive me crazy, have you fuck me with your tongue and suck my clit until I'm right there, so close I can taste it then bury yourself in me. I'll be so tight but so wet, so close it will feel so  _good_."

He groans then, can't help it. He tries to cover it with a cough but Will is looking at him with narrowed suspicious eyes. He's never going to be able to leave this table. This whole thing is daring and they are lucky no one has figured out exactly what they are doing.

It makes him want to be daring too. He slides his hand up her leg—the one that's foot has resumed brushing against his leg insistently—skimming over her sensitive inner thighs and she gasps. John looks over at them and she makes some feeble excuse. He chuckles to himself, can't help it, he wasn't quite expecting that but she's so sensitive here and he knows working him up turns her on so maybe it shouldn't have been a surprise. He loves her inner thighs and the way even the lightest of touches to them has her lighting up. He should spend some time there tonight, but he's desperate to fuck her so maybe after. Lick, suck, mark her right up with his tongue and teeth until she can't take anymore, with her tied so she can't close her legs or twist away, (or worse knee him in the head like that one time). She gets so squirmy and so wet, drenched, when he teases her thighs. He wonders if she's wet now, just from the slow graze of his hand only a couple of inches away from her knee.

She's biting that bottom lip again, but this time it's with anticipation, her back arches a little on her next breath, showing off those perfect tits. Her breath has quickened and he bets her nipples are tight beneath that corset. He slides his hand higher and higher on the bare skin on her thigh, delighting in how the muscle jumps under his touch and her face flushes. She's keeping up that conversation with John and he pauses, stroking back and forth midway up her thigh as he looks around. Everyone else is occupied and he has half a mind to be offended because it's his birthday and they've left him on his own.

But then if someone was occupying his attention, he couldn't do this, couldn't run is hand further up, so close to paradise, to where she's bare. He reaches that first band and gives it the tiniest of snaps. He watches her breath catch but she barely reacts, nothing noticeable unless you're staring as intently as he is. There's a second band, he realizes, as he slides his hand up even further, and god that's sexy, especially because he knows that's it, there's nothing covering where she's hot and wet for him.

He wants to slide his hand up, closer, into that dip between her leg, wants to feel her pussy, feel how wet she is, sink his fingers into her and fuck her with his hand while she sits and takes it in front of their friends (and yes he knows that wouldn't really work with how she's sitting but it's his fantasy so screw logistics).

He's rubbing between the two bands on her thighs, kneading his fingers over and under them. He scrapes just a little with his nails, going up and up. She's breathing heavily but not stopping him, so he goes for it, slides his fingers up even higher, kneading her inner thigh so close that if he stretched his pinky he could reach her clit. To stop himself from doing just that, he rubs his hand up and down the length of her thigh.

She lets out a shaky breath, the only indication she's affected but he knows better. She loves this, is getting wet from it, there's no way she isn't, which is only making him harder for her. She shifts in her seat, opening her legs wide for him, giving him the room he needs and the subtle permission he was seeking.

He rubs at the crease of her thigh, the way he knows she likes, the way that would normally have her groaning his name. She shuffles again, slightly, leaning back more so her hips are angled better. And oh fuck she wasn't lying about her lack of underwear. He skirts his hand over and cups her pussy, she's wet, so wet, wet enough he can feel it without actually dipping inside of her. He gathers some of that wetness on his fingers and then rubs her clit slowly, waiting for her to stop him.

She doesn't stop him.

Holy shit, Happy Fucking Birthday to him, she's going to let him indulge in his fantasy of getting her off in public. Just the thought makes his cock twitch, has him biting back a moan. He doesn't know how he got so lucky but damn is he grateful for it.

He wants to draw this out, make her moan and beg, bring her right to the edge then deny her so she makes that pleading ' _Noo_ ' he loves so much. But they have a need for speed so as to not get caught, so that will have to be later. She's so wet and warm and fuck, that erection he's been barely concealing from all of her teasing throbs as her hips twitch, the flush of her neck the only real sign of her ever-growing arousal. He picks up the pace and she's getting closer, he can tell by the way she's gritting her teeth and taking shaky breaths, her cheeks growing redder. God this is one of the hottest things they've ever done, the thrill of getting caught ramping everything up. She lets out a little moan, unable to control herself.

He doesn't care, can't care because her hips are rocking into his touch. Then she grabs him, kisses him fiercely her hands undoing his pants, pushing down his boxers and he looks around confused, but no one's moving.

That dirty cheater, she's frozen the room, but then she's stroking over his bare length with her hand and all thoughts but how much he needs her and needs to come leave him. He stands pulling her up with him, his hands running down her back.

"Fuck me," she pants, and he does. He spins her, so her back is to his front, leans her against the table, pulls that skirt up and thrusts into where she is so so wet, taking her right there, in front of their friends she's frozen so they can do just that. It might be the hottest thing they've ever done, which is really saying something. She's crying out, writhing, her back arching, the one hand not braced on the table coming to blindly grab for his arm. She's begging him to fuck her hard, and who is he to resist (why would he ever want to).

There are two straps of that belt over her ass and he pulls one, snapping it onto her skin, leaving a little red mark.

"Oh  _my_  god," she moans so he smacks her bare ass, grabs that other strap and snaps it down.

She clenches on his cock and moans, and fuck, this is so hot—her bent over the table they are supposed to be having dinner on.

He thrusts harder, fucks her deeper and she brings her hand back down to meet the other and brace herself against the table from the force of his thrusts.

He's close, so fucking close, so he brings the hand not holding her skirt up to rub firmly over her clit. She  _moans_  and jesus it is sexy as hell.

It's over quickly after that. Both of them keyed up from the intense teasing match and the reality of what they are doing. She starts to come beneath him and the feel of her, the knowledge of what this is pulls him down with her. He comes  _hard_ , spilling into her again and again as she clenches on his cock, head thrown back, letting out utterly erotic moans.

That was unbelievably good, holy shit.

One of the hottest fucking things ever.

She seems to agree, is panting heavily as he slips out of her and drops her skirt. She rights the tablecloth, askew from her fisting of it, then turns and kisses him softly, sweetly, such a contrast to the rough fucking they just enjoyed.

"God that was good," she breathes.

"Fucking incredible, you are a marvel, Your Majesty, fucking hell I almost didn't make it."

She smirks at that and then sighs, "We should sit back down and get back to dinner."

He grabs her ass and squeezes, delighting in her squeak of surprise, "Fine but only if you can be dessert."

She looks at him with darkened intense eyes, "Darling it's your birthday,  _you_ are the dessert."

He gulps, flooded with images of her on her knees sucking him. Thank god for the refractory period because otherwise, he'd have yet another inappropriate erection to conceal.

He can tell from her face she knows it, but she just sits and he does the same. Once he's back in his seat she unfreezes the room, and they pretend nothing happened. They share some knowing looks, but nobody's the wiser.

* * *

She gives him teasing touches throughout the rest of the dinner but nothing as bold as before, ones to set the mood, that have him stewing in anticipation for later, for being  _her dessert._

God, he loves her so much and they are so perfect for each other, both givers, and creative as hell, finding more and more ways to drive each other right to the brink. Nothing is off limits with them, both willing to try anything once.

Her hand slips down his back and gropes his ass, making him jump as he's saying goodnight to John and Will. He turns and glares at her and she smiles innocently, oh man is she ever adorable (and positively sinful, god,  _that dress_ ).

John and Will just laugh, excusing themselves and then he and Regina are left alone.

She pulls him in for a kiss, grabbing his ass, pulling him flush against her. His heart races with anticipation. Is she going to do it here?

She bites at his lip and he slides his tongue into her mouth, groaning as she sucks at his tongue, sending images of her sucking his cock through his mind that have him stiffening.

She feels it, presses against his growing erection, breaking the kiss to give him a pointed look. "Ready so soon?"

"For Your Majesty, always."

She giggles at that. It kills him how she can be so damn sexy in one moment and then do these little actions that have him lost in thoughts of how cute she is.

She nips at his throat, laving her tongue around his Adam's apple and any thoughts of her being cute are replaced with sheer lust.

He wonders what she has planned for him. Will she make him beg, bring him up and leave him hanging? Tease him relentlessly? No matter what she has planned he knows he will love it.

She slides her lips across his ear to the corner and her tongue darts out to slide around the inside of his ear, and he moans.

"Mmm," she sighs and he shivers at the feel of her breath on the side of his neck, "Happy birthday darling, I hope you fueled up with that meal because you are going to need your stamina tonight."

He groans as she trails kisses down his neck, telling him, "I'm going to make you come so  _hard_ , suck you off, fuck you hard, milk you dry. Can't wait to feel you inside me, have you at my mercy. Lick and suck just the tip of you until you beg me for more, your legs shaking. Take you inside my mouth…" He moans, he's hard as a bloody stone now. "Then suck you just the way you like."

She pinches his nipple through his shirt and he gasps. She asks in a sexy as sin tone, "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

He swallows thickly and nods.

"You just have to be a little patient," she says with a devilish grin as she pulls away from him and walks toward the door, sashaying her hips and giving him a great view of her ass.

He rushes to her side, presses her against the wall and kisses that spot behind her ear that always makes her moan and rasps, "Fuck being patient, let me take you right here, bend down get beneath that skirt and eat you until you come."

Her breath deepens and he thinks he has her, but then she shakes her head, "Not yet."

He groans but follows her lead, copping a feel of her ass that earns him a teasing scoff. She looks fucking incredible and there's no one around.

He starts to play her game, slides up right behind her and starts talking, "I want you so badly you have no idea Your Majesty, I'm so hard for you, can't wait for you to fuck me hard, to have your wicked way with me. And god I cannot wait to feel that sinful mouth on me."

She moans softly but keeps walking so he keeps going, "And christ that dress makes your tits look amazing, I can't wait to bury my face there, give those poor neglected nipples the attention they deserve, suck on them until you are soaked, then suck your clit as you fist my hair and pull me closer. Make you come over and over, legs shaking until you are screaming. Then let you fuck me, pinch those nipples as you ride me, rub those tight spirals over your clit you like so much as—"

She turns around fast and now he's the one pressed against the wall as she ravishes his mouth. They are both moaning and then she drops to her knees, opening his belt, pushing his pants down and his boxers too.

She kisses his hips and makes her way down and down but then veers off and kisses around his erection, fucking tease. He groans as she rolls her tongue over his balls, oh fuck that's good. God, he wants her mouth so badly.

"Love, please," he begs and then sighs in relief when she flicks her tongue over his tip and down the length of him, christ that's good. His cock is aching for her and the sound he makes when she covers him with her mouth is deep and grateful.

Her one hand settles on his hip gripping firmly, the other wrapped around him, stroking him as she teases his tip with her mouth. Bloody hell it's fantastic, he could stay like this for the rest of his life.

He moans when she takes him deep and then starts bobbing down on him, her hand following her mouth. It feels fantastic, is just what he needs, he could come from this embarrassingly fast.

She doesn't help matters when that hand on his hip moves to play with his balls. He twitches, moans and starts to feel everything tighten. Jesus, he's fucking close already, she's magnificent, and this is glorious.

"God love you feel so good."

She pulls off of him completely on her next upstroke, swirling her hand over his head. "Yeah, you like that? You like my mouth on you?"

All he can do is gasp because she takes another pass down and then starts bobbing in earnest at a fast pace, her hand nice and firm against him. That tension in his lower belly grows and grows

He pants out, "Close," and then she's gone, pulls off of him and stands up.

His body protests the sudden lack of stimulation but fuck, he should have known it wouldn't be that easy. She looks so damn satisfied by his reaction, such a vixen (he loves her for it).

"Can't make it that easy," she says with a smirk and he huffs a sigh.

She grabs his hand but doesn't pull him toward their room as he expected instead he feels that pull in his stomach and they emerge in the throne room.

His shoes, socks, pants, and underwear are gone, not that the latter two had been doing much pooled at his feet anyway.

He's about to comment on their location but then he feels his hands being pinned behind his back, magical rope encircling his wrists. And oh god, oh god he's going to be completely at her mercy and he wants her so badly already, needs to come so much, he might die from the kind of teasing her tying him up usually entails.

"Sit," she commands, so he does as asked, bending his elbows and adjusting his arms before he sits.

"Now watch, but you have to be silent and you can't move."

He wants to groan his protest but all he does is nod, following her rules.

She approaches and his cock twitches. She tssks but lets it go, and thank god, because he can't help that.

She carefully unbuttons his shirt, and he drops his gaze to that sinful cleavage. As good as she looks in this dress he can't wait to get it off, hopes this isn't one of those times she'll deny him her naked body.

When his shirt is unbuttoned she uses magic to get it the rest of the way off. He's completely naked and she's completely covered, something he becomes much less concerned with when she straddles him. It's a tight squeeze, her knees just barely fitting on either side of him. He gets distracted by the view of that garter he can see because of that blessed slit.

She's leaning back and arching, her tits just begging to be grabbed but he can't. He wants to moan, to tell her how good she looks, to grind against her, but all of that is against the rules so he bites at his lip instead.

"Do you want me right now  _Mr. Locksley._ " That is just unfair she knows what calling him  _that_ does to him. He bites at his cheek to keep from groaning and then she kisses his neck, nips at his collarbone, her hand coming to play with his nipple, sending heat right down to his so hard cock and he can't help the moan he lets out.

She's up and off of him in a minute. "Such a rule breaker."

He's not supposed to make noise but fuck it, hopefully his penance will be worth it, "I'm sorry Your Majesty."

"As you should be."

She runs her fingers down her neck and then over her dress, cupping her breasts in her hands. And jesus christ this is hot. He's aching for more stimulation but he wouldn't stop this show for anything.

She trails her hands down her stomach and then skims over her crotch as she asks him nonchalantly, "Do you want this?"

He nods frantically because he's not sure if he's allowed to speak again and he doesn't want to lose out on this.

She laughs, "You can speak."

His response is immediate, "Fuck yes, I want you so badly, am bloody aching for your hot cunt."

"Mmm," she muses, "Well I guess we should do something about that.

Thank christ, he thinks and then she turns. He protests but then he sees her fingers start to undo the little hooks that up until now he hadn't realized were keeping her dress on.

His breath deepens, he's fairly certain there's nothing underneath the dress, no other barrier to her naked body.

Once she gets them all undone the dress starts to fall but she grabs it and turns toward him.

She slides it ever so slowly down her body, baring inch after glorious inch of her skin.

He moans when her tits come into view, her nipples hard and wanting. God, he wants to suck them.

She giggles and it's then he realizes he'd said that aloud.

She lets the rest of the dress fall and steps out of it as his mouth goes dry. The only thing that's on her now is that hot as hell garter belt or harness or whatever it is. It's even better seeing it in full, black with three straps across her waist just below her belly button, it's studded with diamonds where those straps meet, the ones that go down her hips and connect with the top one across her thigh.

It perfectly showcases where she is so wet for him. He loves how much turning him on turns her on, a feeling that's mutual.

He's gone a little stunned with all of her naked glory on display, but he's shaken out of it when she settles on the throne with him again.

He's not supposed to move so he waits for her even though it's using every ounce of his resolve.

She kisses him, and it's all tongue, a little sloppy on his end because he's so turned on, he can barely function.

Once the kiss spins out she sits up more onto her knees, pushing her chest into his face.

She's barely gotten the S out in her command of "Suck," before he's sucking her hard and firm between his lips, relishing in how she cries out at the firm attention. He sucks and nips at her as she makes painfully sexy noises in response. He switches sides and nearly dies of arousal when she lets out this high pitched cry of "Ahhh," when his teeth connect with her.

He can't take anymore, he pulls away and begs, "Please Your Majesty, I  _need_ you, I need to come."

She stands up—no fuck why did he open his stupid mouth? He's pouting, he knows it, but christ he can't take this.

"Switch," she commands, and he's confused, switch how? She must see it on his face because she clarifies, "Get up, I'm taking back my throne."

He does as she asks and swallows heavily when she slinks down, settling her legs oh so conveniently on the legs of the chair, giving him a perfect view of her soaked pussy.

She runs her hands down over her lips and god she really is trying to kill him. She circles over her clit and all he can do is watch, slack-jawed.

She moans and rocks into her touch, and holy fuck it is erotic as hell. She's gotten herself off start to finish for him before, and it was so damn hot, but not like this, not when she'd edged him already, and tied his hands so he can't relieve the ever-growing pressure in his cock. If she does that again, if she gets off to her own touch he might end up coming from the visual alone.

She must know that though because she stops, asking, "What are you still doing over there? You disobeyed me earlier. Show your penance by pleasing your Queen."

He doesn't think he's ever moved faster, he's on his knees between her thighs in seconds, peppering that sensitive skin with kisses and the occasional bite. She gasps and moans under the onslaught. He wants to tease her but he is dying here so he moves up and up, licking into the crease of her thigh and then over her lips before fucking her earnestly with his tongue.

Her hand comes to his hair, nails digging in, encouraging him. He keeps it up as she pants, until she pulls at his hair and he takes the hint, flicking back up to her clit and receiving a grateful moan in response.

He could draw this out more but he doesn't, instead sucking her clit with those firm pulsing sucks she likes so much, causing her to cry out, thighs twitching, her breath getting faster and faster.

"Oh g-od, oh yes, yeah l-i-ike  _that_ ," she pants, then cuts off on a loud moan as he doubles down, sucking her even more firmly.

" _OH god,_ " she moans in that tone that tells him she is right there, and thank christ because he  _needs_ to fuck her.

It isn't thirty more seconds before her hips are bucking and she comes with a loud cry that has him letting out his own moan in response.

She pants heavily as she comes down, her shaky hands pulling him up for a kiss. When the kiss breaks he finds himself being pushed backward into a wide chair that wasn't there before. His arms are released but only for a second, as they are separated and tied down to the armrests of the chair while his ankles are encircled and attached to the legs of the chair.

She climbs on top of him, and god, she's so hot and wet and so close to where he desperately needs her, but not quite close enough. This has more room than the throne he realizes, will allow her to fuck him hard like he needs.

She pulls a blindfold from behind him, places it over his eyes and the world goes dark. He is so so hard and completely at her mercy. He moans just at the thought and then he feels her hands trace over his abs, skimming down and down.

His moan is far too loud when she  _finally_ touches him but it's been ages since she edged him and she's been teasing him relentlessly.

"You are not allowed to come until I do," she orders then sinks down onto him, and god it's bliss, it's soo good, so fucking good, the feel of her wet warm heat surrounding him, taking him in deep.

God she feels amazing, rutting on top of him and all he can do it take it. He bets she looks fantastic right now, tits bouncing, head thrown back as she fucks him hard.

He wants to see her, but there's also something so hot about being blindfolded like this, left unknowing, anticipating what will happen next. It brings his focus to the blooms of pleasure radiating out from the feel of her rocking on top of him.

Her nails scrape down his chest and he moans encouragingly, and then he lets out a long, "Fuuck," as she plays with his nipple. It sends heat down his belly, feels amazing.

She shifts and starts to move faster and they both moan. Her lips meet his, taking him by surprise and he gasps into her mouth on a particularly pleasing thrust. God, it's good, he's close already, fuck.

She keeps up that brisk pace that has his eyes rolling back, and shit, shit, he's getting closer, being tied up, not being able to see, it's amping everything up.

"Love, please, stop, god fuck love can't," he begs as everything grows tighter and shit, no. He's so hard it hurts, his body begging for release, he's biting onto his cheek but he doesn't have that much control left in him. He tries to distract himself but all he can focus on is her hot cunt taking him again and again, soaking him with her arousal.

She doesn't make it any easier when she picks up her pace, fucking him even harder, taking him deeper and clenches on him.

That's unfair and then she's biting at his neck and he can't, he can't hold on. He is right there, right on the edge, every muscle drawn so tight, teeth gritted, toes curled, hands clenched. He can't fight it, not when it's like this. How can she expect him to last when it's  _this hot?_

"Love I c-can't," he pleads, desperation colouring his voice.

"Since it's your birthday…" Shit, he's going to come whether she likes it or not in a minute because he can't stop it.

"Come inside me," she commands and he does, everything inside seizing and shooting out in hot waves of pleasure that don't seem to end. It spills out of him and into her as his cock twitches and twitches. His orgasm is that much better from all the time spent waiting for it and he groans with relief as his body finally starts to settle.

Jesus christ that was fucking fantastic.

As he comes down he remembers she went without and that is a problem he needs to rectify. She releases his bonds and his fingers find her clit as she removes the blindfold.

She looks so sexy right now, he can't handle it, her skin is glistening, nipples tight, her wetness and his release dripping out of her. His head dips to take one of her nipples in his mouth as his hand circles over her clit in tight spirals. She gasps then pleads, "Inside," so he slips two fingers in, then three, searching for her g-spot. She moans when he gets it and then he fucks her hard, grinding his palm against her clit on every thrust.

She pants out, "Oh god, don't stop, feels so— _Ah yeah like that_ —so fucking good."

It doesn't take long at all before she's close and begging him, "Oh god darling fuck, so close, make me come, god please make me come."

And he does. It's only a couple of seconds more and then her mouth opens on an almost sob as her thighs twitch, belly jumps and she clenches hard on his fingers. She comes hard and then collapses against him with a satisfied sigh.

"Happy birthday, darling," she says breaking the silence, "Did you enjoy your gift?"

He arches a brow because obviously, "So much, god I love you."

She dazzles him with one of those wide open-mouthed smiles that so rarely graces her face. "I love you too."

God, he's a lucky bastard. He's never letting her go, not now, not ever.


End file.
